


The Games of the Vulpes, Leo, and Tigris

by MaybeitsCookie



Series: Many Years Later [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeitsCookie/pseuds/MaybeitsCookie
Summary: Roselyn Beatrix is forced to move back to a town she's been avoiding for years, for fear of having to face past mistakes. Unfortunately for her, her caretaker, Mochi, has been given a position for them to fill as care takers of a huge estate, known as Ave Maris. Rose soon finds more than she bargains for as she learns not only of her own mysterious origins, but of others' as well.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Many Years Later [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602235





	The Games of the Vulpes, Leo, and Tigris

**Author's Note:**

> A note before you read...  
> This story takes place in a world similar to ours in structure, but is slightly different. First of all, all of the people have animalistic traits, and their own species. These human-animal hybrids are known as Anthros, and look like humans, except for their ears and tails. Anthros can come in a few species in all different skin colors and genders. They’re only either mammals, birds, and reptiles, no amphibians or fish. To make things somewhat simpler, here’s a tier of sorts:  
> Anthros  
> The main people in society. 100% proven to be real.  
> Rikians  
> People who have an Anthro form, and a Feral form, and can change between them at will. Are assumed to be mythical, and if they are real, they have never been proven to exist.  
> Ferals  
> Like animals in our world. Are often farmed, or kept as pets. (Some people don’t agree with this practice, but the majority do.)  
> I apologize for being so long winded, but I do help this clears up any possible confusion you may have while reading.

Rain pours heavily over the dark grounds of  _ Alleluia Mare _ , but the woman standing in it does not care. She simply pulls her cloak further over her foxen ears, and tighter around her sleeping child nestled in her arms. Her mind and heart are blank, but as soon as she reaches the stables, the full gravity of her decision hits her. 

She crumples to the ground, crying silently, but still crushed by the sheer weight of her grief. She cradles her small child, rocking her in her arms, and wrapping her blond tail around her waist. 

Lightning flashes brightly, revealing a figure standing in the doorway to the small, wooden structure. The woman looked up fearfully, her golden eyes flashing in the sudden light. But it was just a boy- a kitten-, holding a lantern. The boy she was expecting, actually. She rises shakily to her feet, and robotically hands her kit to the other child, who’s green eyes have taken on a serious, mature look to them. In another time, another place, she would have smiled to see such a grim look on one so young. She does not smile now. 

There are no words between them. She wonders if he can distinguish the tears on her face from that of the raindrops still falling outside. The implications of her actions are clear- he is to take the child. Quietly, she whispers, “Your mother is expecting you, little one. Best be on now.” 

The kitten gives a nod, and turns on his heel, leaving the stable in a hurry. The woman was not fooled completely by the look on the child’s face- she knew he had no clear idea yet of what she had just done. The vixen turns her back, folding her sandy ears forward as if to block out the sound of the young boy’s shoes on the cobblestones. She remains in the stable for a little longer, listening to the soft sighs from the horses stirring in their pens. Around them, she felt a little less alone. She knew that as soon as she left the stable, she would surely be crushed by her conscious, so she remained. 

Thunder roared outside, followed by another flash of lightning, as Vivian Vulpes mounted her horse, and steered it out into the open. She just needed one ride to clear her mind. 

Just one, then she would return to  _ Alleluia Mare.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Alley Cat Alley, among other stories. You don't need to read either one first to understand how the world works. This one explores a lot more about the world than ACA will, so if you want world building, I'd say this one's the best bet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
